The present invention refers to a fluid operated cylinder device, in particular to a compressed air cylinder device of the type having a cylindrical housing which is closed at its opposing ends by a bottom and a lid and accommodates a piston rod with a piston supported thereon.
Such cylinder devices are widely used in numerous technical areas e.g. for controlling (shifting, tilting etc.) external units to which they are suitably coupled. Evidently, these various applications demand a wide variety of strokes. However, since the finally required stroke is only determined when installing the cylinder device and these conventional cylinder devices have only predetermined unalterable standard strokes, they are not suitable for such strokes which deviate from the standard strokes as no adjustment is possible.